wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crushin
Crushin is the second half of the ninth episode of the Wild Grinders series. Synopsis Lil Rob, Goggles, Meaty, and especially Jack Knife almost run into Denise, who is hiding inside the shrubbery. What Denise is planning is that she is spying on Freddy, her love interest. Freddy did not recognize Denise that she existed. Lil Rob noticed that Freddy have a set of Grind Meister wheels. He declares to Denise that she will find something, that will interest Freddy. The shoe is tedious for Lil Rob in the first try. Denise's second try is a taco cosplay. Freddy is frightened about Denise's cosplay, when having a phobia of singing and dancing tacos. Denise is upset that Freddy leaves her alone. Lil Rob orders three tacos. He wants Denise to use a skateboard, but Denise refuses on the skateboard, and dislikes being a "skate weenie". Goggles wants Lil Rob to teach Denise how to skate, but Lil' Rob does not approve to do that for her. Meanwhile in Rob's home, the quad, and especially Jay Jay, decorated Denise's new board with orchid-colored paint. Watching the paint dry is very tedious. Lil Rob refuses to let Denise to skate. Denise bets him that she will sing the Fro-Yo Mama Yogurt song, until he changes his mind. Lil' Rob is provoked by Denise's song for many times. Lil Rob changes his mind sadly. Denise takes her first step to wear a helmet (which she decorated it with her emergency sparkle), and balance on her skateboard. Denise fails to skate, as Lil Rob keeps teaching her numerous of times. Both Rob and Goggles end up, using the skateboard remote that Goggles invented to makes the skateboard ride in solo. The skateboard blasts off with Denise to the taco truck. The skateboard fails to pull in as Denise raises his left leg (earlier, Lil Rob commands to put both feet on the board). Denise crashes to Lil Rob and to the construction area on the sidewalk. Denise was sent flying and splashed to the cement of the sidewalk. After a long period of being stuck on a block of cement (thanks to Goggles, using his giant hammer to set her free), Denise grew angry that she cannot skate anymore. The finish is short-lived, when Lil Rob remembers that he cannot let her older sister fail on skating. Lil Rob has an idea: bringing a dress and Jack Knife. Jack Knife unusually flirts with Freddy (he not impressed by Jack Knife's disguise), until Denise is frustrated on him. The skateboard that Lil Rob sends, goes to Denise. The tricks are seen individually as Denise freaks out. She stops to Freddy, and finally, he recognizes her. The couple went off happily. The date didn't go so well; according to Denise, Freddy challenged her to S.K.A.T.E. Denise schooled Freddy on purpose with his taco-themed skateboard, as Rob starts to be surprised, then she discards the skateboard to the trash. After Denise left, Lil Rob digs to the trash can, and finds the Grind Meister wheels. Sadly, the wheels are brittle into pieces (which we've recognized that Lil Rob says that the Grind Meister wheels are garbage-sensitive). Meaty licked the shattered blue wheels at the end. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Denise *Freddy Recurring Characters *Goggles *Jack Knife *Jay Jay Major Events *This is Denise's first time by skateboarding. Tricks Your Mom Hates *Denise's First Trick International Title Trivia Original *The original Chewbacca, from the Star Wars franchise, makes a cameo in this half. Gallery Crushin.png|Lil Rob teaching Denise how to skate. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders